eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1544 (11 December 1997)
Synopsis Simon hangs around and asks Lenny if he can stay at the squat for the night, as he doesn't want to go home. Foolishly, Lenny agrees, and allows Simon to whine to him, saying that Tony slept with other people. Lenny doesn't manage to feign quite enough surprise and Simon realises that he knew all along. He gets cross, and when Lenny says maybe Tony slept with Polly to clarify his feelings, and answer questions so that he'd feel more comfortable in a gay relationship, Simon brings up the question of Frankie, and Lenny is stunned, and this time totally credible when he says that he didn't know! He says at least Tony was honest, and Simon isn't impressed, saying this doesn't excuse it and just apologising doesn't fix it all. Irene sniffs and whines and Terry sticks up for her, saying that Tony can't just throw her out onto the freezing streets in the middle of the night, and at least wait until the morning. Alex and Jeff argue a lot, and his father has a go at him for being such a fool and weakling to need religion as a guide for life. He says that it's no coincidence that vicars wear dog collars, and they're all on a short leash with no freedom. Conor gives Mark "2 weeks' rent" and Mark's face drops so obviously that Conor asks him what it is that he's done wrong. He says he thought that Mark was annoyed with him because he hadn't paid rent, but obviously it's not that. Mark assures him that it's not him, but it's personal and nothing to do with him at all. George gets a visit from an old friend who offers him his own dodgy businesses for quick sale at a cheap price, because he has cancer. George refuses, saying he is legit now, but Annie, although excluded from the actual dealing, guesses that something may be on offer and acts very interested in "Uncle Johnny". George takes Peggy out for a surprise, and shows her a house he's put an offer in on. She reacts totally irrationally and unexpectedly, after she had practically told George to buy a house because she wouldn't marry him until he had done, she now reveals that she was lying and that wasn't the reason at all. She admits that she doesn't want to marry him or move out of the Vic at all, and she prefers her independence. She also views his "surprise" as an attempt to coerce her and she says she feels bullied into accepting it, and she doesn't like this either. Annie and Grant observe the tantrums as they return to the Vic and Annie has mentioned that George has practically bought a house for Peggy already. Grant comments that it obviously didn't go down too well! Mary is at Ian's alone, and drying her hair with the stereo turned up to 8. Ian walks in with Ros and is horrified, telling her a) she has her own room for wandering around in bathrobes and drying her hair, and b) the volume control has numbers on it, anything up to 3 is OK, 8 is NOT. She goes off, chastised, and Ian asks Ros, for the next stage of his investigations, to find out where Cindy is getting the money for her expensive lawyer and house in Hampstead. Credits Main cast *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes